Case File: The Soucouyant
by MissLunaTick
Summary: What was supposed to be an easy hunt in a tropical location, ends up with more problems than she left behind in the UK. Why does this keep happening? Oh well, at least she'll get to hold a sea turtle. Alucard also must face his greatest enemies at the same time..the sun and the ocean. Better hope Anderson doesn't show up, the island literally isn't big enough. Hiatus


Hello! This is a squeal to Crimson Smiles. You do not have to read that story first, I will ultra summarize it quickly here.

It is post impure souls canon. That was the original anime series attempt to adapt Hellsing.

Lina Khayam is the oc and she is a witch who has past lives, she and Alucard are engaged after a long (and traumatic for Lina) hunt of werewolves.

Integra is dating a descendant of the Morris family (Quincey Morris was the one that stabbed Dracula in the book).

For more details read the prior story, or you may continue here and just figure it out as you go. This story will be full of anachronisms since Hellsing was set in the 90's and some jokes require modern references, but I will try my best to keep it accurate for any long ago history.

Trigger warnings for sexual violence and regular violence.

If we are lucky, Alucard might treat us to some Ultra violence.

Edit: This story was started before the hurricane hit the Bahamas. While this does take place on the Cayman Islands, when I visited the Caribbean a year ago it was really beautiful and my heart goes out to the victims, if you can please help efforts to rebuild and recover.

* * *

Hellsing Headquarters...8pm...January 4th. 1 year from the closing of the Khayam/Thorndale case.

"Sir Integra please I need you to just look over the report I fi-"

"Miss Khayam you are really pushing your luck with me tonight. You have no hard proof of any vampire attacks in the Caribbean. Based on the evidence it looks like a serial killer. And while that is greatly upsetting it ultimately falls under the local police responsibility. None of these attacks have happened on British soil or involved our citizens so it is still out of our jurisdiction." Integra was watching the younger woman standing at the edge of her desk, a nerve twitching as she explained herself, again. She hated having to repeat herself to subordinates but Miss Khayam had a unique position as Alucard's fiancee and the only researcher active in the dark arts lab. Mostly her pending marriage to Alucard.

"It's not a serial killer, it's a vampire. It's a subspecies called a soucouyant, or a Loograroo, or by a host of local names, but the methods its using perfectly fit all the descriptions. I have been researching it and keeping an eye on local web chats in the occult community down there and it seems that the creature is moving to islands with larger populations to keep hunting. It might have even spawned more of itself. Please. Just give me 3 weeks down there to do some on the ground research and we can get it." Lina's eyes were shining with excitement, her body tensed as she pushed forward the case file, not willing to back down on this. Van Helsing had a great collection of vampire research but it was highly Eurocentric and only included sparse mentions of vampires from British colonies. Which given his time period and the variety of vampires they might have actually hunted made sense, but it meant that she needed to pick up that baton and start expanding the information to more creatures that lived under the vampire banner.

"And this has nothing to do with the requests you put in for vacation time around your birthday I denied last month?" Integra couldn't help but draw that conclusion, the timing was just a tad bit too convenient. "You also submitted paperwork for Alucard to have those days off with you, and...let's take a look here...you also want him to accompany you on this mission. Just the pair of you?"

"No. My request for time off was to go to California, this is the other side of the continent to go hunt down a unique vampire. I also only asked for a week off, this is a three week mission. I only asked for Alucard because he can travel. I don't think Seras can cross the ocean with her low blood diet. Alucard would be better able to blend in down there with his shape shifting and his ability to sway people's minds means that if we get into any trouble down there he can just...you know...get us out of it. Plus I mean honestly this is a new type of vampire for him to try and kill." Lina's cheeks went a little pink with annoyance that Sir Intrega would even suggest that she was using this for her own personal gain. Integra arched her brow, glaring into Lina's face, reading it.

"I understand that for an American it might be difficult to understand, but most other countries don't just go barging in and performing military operations without getting permission from the host country. Keeping Alucard entertained is not the responsibility of this organization, I believe that's yours. Now. If one of these attacks comes on British owned soil, I will send you. But…" Integra made a continue motion with her hand, looking at Lina expectantly.

"...Not a moment sooner." Lina said as Integra let it dangling to make sure that Lina understood.

"Good. I'm glad we are on the same page. Now. You are dismissed. Have a good night Miss Khayam." The younger woman walked out of the room, resisting the urge to slam the door behind her as she still gripped the case file. Lina marched back down into the dark arts lab she was working in, putting the case file down and letting out an annoyed groan.

"For an American." She said mockingly back, making her voice nasally and scrunching her nose up. "Ha, says the pot to the kettle. Lets ask India, Jamaica and the whole Middle East if they agree with you about the UK's record on getting host countries permission."

"You know how childish you sound don't you?" Alucard's voice filled her lonely workspace.

"She started it!" Lina pouted, pointing up towards Integra's office before quickly correcting her own behavior and keeping her arms crossed on her chest. "She acts like she's so much better than me just because I'm an American and she's all titled and like I am so unprofessional that I would make up a vampire case just for a vacation."

"You're in England, her title here does mean more. And...she's your employer." He chuckled as her hurt feelings made her flush much brighter pink, coming to wrap her up in his shadows, his coldness calming down her flushed skin and making her shiver. "But you did make up the vampire for the vacation didn't you?"

"No! I did not make up a vampire for us to go on a vacation." She turned to face him, staring at the nearest set of shadow eyes instead of trying to figure out which on in the throbbing mass were actually his. She got motion sick last time because he kept moving them while she was talking to him. "I just happened to look for a vampire in a place where it would be nice to vacation, not my fault that the vampire is there."

"Why do you want to go to the Caribbean anyway. It's much too hot and surrounded by ocean. And the sun...the sun is much to close for comfort."

"Because I like to swim, and I want to go and do stuff while we would have been out there. We did the vacation you wanted during summer. I want to go somewhere warm and sunny and bright and colorful and with lots of music and food I've never had before."

"You make it sound like I locked you up in a dark room with headphones on with nothing to eat during our trip."

"You did." She dead panned as she moved to stare at a new set of eyes since the last set had started to wiggle more than she was comfortable with. "Our vacation consisted of you putting me in your coffin while we shadow traveled to a remote abandoned village up north where I got the luxury of staring out at flat empty fields of grass and fog during daylight hours with no electricity, heat, or running water, and only a campfire to cook with while you were off doing 'business' with the other vampires up there."

"You said you liked camping." The set of eyes she was looking at pointedly looked at her.

"Yeah, but I kinda expected you to be there so we could spend time together. Camping by yourself is not fun, its cold, cuddle free, and lonely. Survivalism is not a vacation it's a work."

"You were the one who came home early. We could have spent much more time alone once I finished with business."

"Yeah, after your political rivals started being all murdery."

"I handled it." He rolled his eyes at her being so touchy about not wanting to be murdered.

"And got blood all over me, my stuff, and the tent."

"I handled it." His tone got a bit firmer.

"Look it doesn't matter, she said no to the vacation, she said no to the hunt, so we'll go with plan c for my birthday." She didn't mind plan c, she loved plan c, but she had been hoping for the other plans first.

"Not again." He actually let his shadow form coalesce into his body at this point as he gave her a look that spoke volumes. He did not want to go again.

"Seras and Pip can come instead if it's really that annoying to you, and you just fill in for them."

"What do you like so much about that place?"

"It's fun." She said defensively, putting on her best begging eyes.

"If it weren't for the fact that you also visit actual cultural sites in Paris as well I would think that you only go there for that." They still have a few more exhibits they wanted to go see at the Louvre.

"No, it's just a really nice way to take a break from the death, murder, meyhem and just all the grittiness of our lives." She wrapped herself around him, nuzzling the part of him she could as he towered over her, his hand petting her head as he pulled her closer.

"I'll go...on one condition." He sighed, wondering why he indulged her so much. She looked up with bright hopeful eyes. He could feel her tense with excitement as she waited for his condition. "You will wear your collar in public, and you can't sing any of the songs before or after we leave the park." He watched in amusement as she blushed and then started to actually try and decide which one of the options would be more bearable for her.

"How do I get to keep singing?" She asked demurely as she bit her lip. He smirked a bit in excitement, trying to think of what other things he could do with her. His hands moved to her rump and cupped the flesh.

"What are you willing to do to earn it?" He growled out, his fangs elongating as his body responded to their power play.

"I was thinking that...well I've been doing so much better...maybe I'm ready for..." Her hands traveled down his chest to tease at the top of his pants.

"No...you're not ready yet. Believe me I want you to be...but I won't accept half hearted surrender to only have you in tears later. Something else." He growled as he shut down that temptation. He wanted to be the only thing on her mind when they joined but she wasn't ready for it yet.

"What about...okay...since you don't want me to sing, what if for the amount of time I sing I have to...be servicing you for an equal amount of time?" She asked, and he did so enjoy the spike in her scent that told him how much the act of pleasing him pleased her.

"Ah, so for every minute you sing I can choke you on my cock? Is that what you are offering me?" She blushed but she looked up at him and gave a small nod, his hand on her chin as he looks deep into her eyes. "Speak pet, what are you offering your Count." He let his voice drop into his natural accent, able to taste her sudden arousal it was so strong. She blushed so red, and her lips trembled as she worked up her nerve.

"I am offering to be a good little pet and suck my Count's cock to make amends for my behavior." Suddenly his mouth was pressed against her own, his lips shielding her from his fangs as his hands grope her bottom, rubbing her against himself. He lifted her up and put her on the countertop so her hips were level with his own, his hands moving to grip her thighs, squeezing them before pulling her spread legs closer. He was trying to be slow with her. She was doing so much better after a year of therapy.

She had thought she was okay after the event but the first time they had decided to try just feeling him grab her thighs sent her into panicked breathing and tears. He had tried hypnotizing her but it was not enough, and after the 6th time where she had curled up and sobbed, flinching every time he tried to comfort her during the episode she had swallowed her pride and went to get help. Playing these kind of games was new for her, but had been her idea to help distance herself from bad memories and be closer to him at the same time. Because as soon as the game was to much she could stop it. Lina had an unhappy uncomfortable memory with sex, but when she let herself go into a submissive character she could act, she could try and be braver. The pair of them playing this game could walk in without baggage, without having to drag the day into this. It was stripped down versions of themselves, just their archetypes satisfying their needs.

"Oh my god I am sorry I'll come back later!" Seras squeaked awkwardly from the door which she had walked though only to turn around. Too flustered to walk through it again, Seras hit her face on the metal as she blushed and kept her back to her co-worker and Master as she fumbled with the door handle. Lina was just as embarrassed, trying to bury her face into Alucards chest as the man just chuckled, lazily rubbing his hands on Lina's thighs. He used to have three brides, having a woman walk in on him in an act of intimacy was hardly a problem. He kind of missed those days. But then he remembers having to actively take care of the three brides, those women having been raised at a time when he was solely responsible for their welfare, and feeding, and clothing, and entertainment, and being the solo arbitrary of their problems... He should have thanked Van Helsing come to think of it. He could actually leave his new females alone and they would handle most of their business themselves.

"It's alright Police girl, I was just leaving. Lina is still on the clock, it wouldn't be right for me to be stealing away her time from her extremely busy work schedule." He squeezed Lina's breasts firmly before melting away and leaving the two highly embarrassed women to their own devices. Neither woman said anything for a moment, not sure what to say about this moment. Finally Lina couldn't take the silence between her and her friend.

"He totally knew you were coming in…" Lina slid herself off the counter, straightening her clothing as best she could, her uniform issued skirt seeming to fight her on being pulled down, Lina tugging harder and harder, only for it to finally relax when a small shadow dropped down, turning into an eye and winking before moving out of sight. "I think he likes it in public…"

"Yeah...I rather not talk about that with you...I was coming to get you to the computer room, we tagged some videos for review after they got blocked from the main internet but we don't know what to make of them." Lina nodded, grabbing a very full 3 ring binder from another counter as she moved to follow Seras who had opened the door for both of them. "So, is that your field guide?"

"Just the rough draft, I need to organize it a bit more before getting it ready for test editions to use in dispatch. Hopefully I can simplify it way down so we can make quick reference guides so police know when to turn things over to use sooner too. I mean the ones for dispatch will be much smaller, I have just been putting in references and notes to make sure I am using defining traits and not just unique power sets. And this is including work I have been doing into exotic vampires. I know we don't have much use for it right now but I feel-"

"Lina..." Seras gently cut her off, knowing if she didn't stop Lina the younger girl would just keep babbling on. "I'll let you bury me in your research later, right now we need to focus on the practical use of the field guide." Lina blushed but nodded, taking a deep breath to calm down her excitement about her research. Seras opened up the door to the computer division of Hellsing. Hellsing operatives reviewing reported vampire activity online and flagging it for take down and if it needed to be investigated further and making sure Hellsing was not in the media as well. Lina glanced around, noticing that some screens seemed to also being working on what she could safely assume was spying on Vatican communications and terrorist chatter. Even after a year and more recruitment from the British military Wild Geese were still employed at Hellsing. Their unsavory connections to the underground had made them a valuable contact for the organization, and honestly even with the vampire hunting this was a much easier job for them compared to active war zones. Lina followed Seras to a computer screen, smiling as she say who was sitting there.

"Hey Seth, got anything good to show me?" She asked happily. Seth had gotten a job here after being recommended by Matthew, and passing all the background checks and everything. The twins were still running the night club, but they did help keep an ear to the ground to filter tips about weird changes to the nightlife scene that might be of interest.

"Well...what do you mean by good? Its this strange video that I can tell has no artifacting so its the real deal, but I just don't know what to make of the things happening in it." He pulled up the video that looked to have been taken from inside a bedroom on a camera, but there was stuff in front of it.

"Um...why does the angle look so...off?" Lina asked tentatively.

"The original poster put secret video cameras inside the bedroom to record what happened in the room...he actually got arrested for the woman in this video's murder, but he submitted this video as defense that he didn't kill the woman." Lina leaned in closer, trying to see what was going on, there was a shape sleeping on the bed.

"Where is the video from?" Lina asked, seeing that the ceiling fan in the room was going really fast, and the decor not matching what she would expect from the UK.

"Cayman Island." Seth answered back, slowing the video speed down so Lina could see the disturbing event unfold. An unusual flickering light was passing by the window, stopping it seemed to poke and pry at the seal around the glass, finding one and squeezing itself through into the room, the video footage glitching around just the fire ball floating in the room, it slowly moving over the shape in the bed before sinking closer, the victim starts to glitch as the fireball sat on her chest and the victims limbs started flailing wildly as the woman was calling for help before suddenly going limp and laying there on the bed motionless, a horrific slowed down slurping sound filling the room with the pained groans of the dying woman. The fireball slowly floats back out the window, the dead body lying there on the sheets. Seth paused the video there, the relevant information presented. Lina didn't bother checking the field guide, she knew exactly what she was looking at. A demented gleam in her eyes and a smirk on her face that Alucard would be proud of.

"It's a Soucouyant!"

* * *

See you in the next chapter.

If you are the survivor of sexual assault please do Not follow Lina's example of dealing with it unless your therapist recommends it. Please get help and start your healing process.


End file.
